Sword
A sword is a bladed weapon used primarily for attacking and blocking. It is the main melee weapon of MineZ, ideally deployed when the 'continuum of force' has been reduced to hand-to-hand combat. The sword is arguably the most necessary tool of survival as its purpose is to neutralize threatening entities such as zombies which are everywhere, or even players who also have weapons themselves, including swords. Types of Swords The sword comes in four tiers, these are Wooden, Stone, Iron and Diamond. Of all these, iron is the most common and preferred weapon in MineZ for its availability, damage and versatility(enchantments). Diamond is the most sought after for PvP as its damage output ranks the highest, but lacks the enchantments of iron. Other types of swords such as legendary swords are also sought after, mostly for collection as many of these legendary swords have drawbacks. Usage Note: Most of these strategies are in the UTC Manual of Arms in a more complete a polished version. The use of a sword is known as swordsmanship or (how most of MineZ calls it) as sword skills. The sword is a very simple weapon to use and very difficult to misuse, but the technique and strategies used by swordsmen in PvP has expanded greatly from its fundamental concept of delivering damage through clicking. Many people, in and outside of the Minecraft community greatly underestimate the skill and practice needed to be proficient at play vs. player combat and Minecraft and dismiss it as easy, and not requiring skill. Although these people would be right in saying the basics are easy, as you are just clicking there is much more depth to it. A number of different strategies can be used while sword fighting. These include strafing, jitterclicking, critical hitting (by jumping), using speed, and more. When fighting zombies, different strategies must be employed, as to not attract more zombies and due to the fact that they behave very differently to players. Usage in the UNKNOWN ? Trading Company "Let us reinstate cold steel as the symbol of final assault, even though bullets rightly do most of the damage." — killahamsta paraphrasing a 1950s US Army Manual on the use of the bayonet. Generally the Company member is an inferior swordsman when compared to their Premium counterparts, but can hold their own very well and are capable of winning decisive victories. One factor to their success and longevity in the field was the superior organization employed by the Formation Fighting system. The UTC command structure and organization made it more likely that a UTC caravan would stand their ground, be mutually supported by each man and attack or counter-attack as one unit, maximizing their combat effectiveness in a melee. The sword as a tool is generally viewed by the Company to push home an exploit or opportunity as a coup de grâce. Company experience shows that the bow is the weapon that deals the most damage in fights and only resorts to using the sword when they are sure of their advantage. Nonetheless, the sword is commonly resorted to push back premiums who mostly view the sword as the main means of winning a fight. Operation In the [Trading Company|UNKNOWN [? Trading Company]], use of the sword is generally "fixed" or "drawn" - that is, that the sword is selected at the hotbar most of the time to be prepared to receive an attack, whether they be an ambush or a skirmish. Like the bow, the Company also sees the benefit of treating the sword as a massed weapon, albeit slightly less used en masse than the bow and as such also has protocol to follow. However, when an officer sees more chances of success for a massed charge against a disorganized, retreating or an already engaged enemy, the officer will shout for the group's attention to rally to the officer and begin orders. * Upon the command, "Draw swords!", the Company member who hasn't taken out their sword yet will proceed to select it in their hotbar. * An optional command, "Draw sugar/speed/golden apple", the member will before the charge, place their buff item in their hotbar. The officer may give the command of consuming the buff anytime the officer chooses or as soon as the command was given. * At this point, the officer may command "Prepare to receive!" to notify a defensive action or "Form Line/Oblique/Wedge!" to notify of a Company initiative, depending on the situation. * Upon the command, "Forward - march!" the whole unit will proceed to move at normal speed, keeping with the formation. * Upon the command, "Sprint!", the member will begin to sprint, increasing their speed. * Upon the command, "Sprint-jump!", the member will gallop at full speed * Upon the command, "Halt!" or "Reform!", the member will reform around their officer, who, using their judgment - decide it not best to overextend themselves or pursue. In the Company, there is also ceremonial use of the sword as a way of rendering honor. As the Company is the only clan in MineZ that maintains procedures and protocols and as such sophisticated enough to ceremonially use them, they are rarely used to honor anything or anyone at all(specifically clans), except sometimes as showpiece of discipline in front of customers in the South. The Company members available will begin rendering honor when the officer notifies their subordinates of the impending action. * Upon the command, "Draw swords!", the Company member who have not taken out their sword yet will proceed to select it in their hotbar. * At this point, the officer may explain the ceremonial method, which would either be "Company will salute on my command." ''to indicate a stationary salute or "''Company will render passing honors on my command" ''to indicate salute while under movement(typically passing down a road). * Upon the command, "''Right/Left/About - face!" which is typically said of a stationary salute or "Eyes - right/left!", which is typically said of a passing salute, the member will begin to acknowledge the general direction of salute as indicated by the officer. * Upon the command, "Company/Regiment salute - swords!", the Company member will proceed to "block" their sword, reducing their movement speed. * Upon the command, "Sheathe!", the Company member will stop blocking, but may not actually sheathe their sword if they so wish because of the possibility of an attack coming at anytime. Category:Item Category:Weapon